


wrap me all up (take me home with you)

by areyouevenrealbro



Series: precious when you smile [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's literally it - Freeform, these idiots just love each other so fucking much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouevenrealbro/pseuds/areyouevenrealbro
Summary: auston gets back to the apartment from his health economics exam to find mitch in his room, hanging blinking multicolored christmas lights from his bare curtain rods. stockings are pinned to the corkboard above his desk, and he’s humming lightly under his breath as he works.(or, sometimes auston can't believe how lucky he is.)





	wrap me all up (take me home with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi I just want these boys to be sweet on each other forever.  
> happy holidays everyone!! i hope everyone has a lovely new year
> 
>  
> 
> title from december by ariana grande

Auston gets back to the apartment from his Health Economics exam to find Mitch in his room, hanging blinking multicolored Christmas lights from his bare curtain rods. Stockings are pinned to the corkboard above his desk, and he’s humming lightly under his breath as he works. Auston drops his bag with a loud _thud_.

“What’s going on here?” He toes off his shoes, stepping carefully over a pile of laundry as he approaches Mitch.

Mitch is facing away from him, but spares him a glance when he hears his voice. “It’s almost Christmas,” he says, pinning the end of the lights up and stepping back to examine his work. “And you had no decorations.”

“So you decided to take care of that for me?”

Mitch hums his assent. Auston tugs gently at his arm, pulling him back so that his back is flush with his chest.

“You’re still coming to Arizona for winter break, right?” He drops his forehead to rest on Mitch’s shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist from behind. The corners of his lips quirk up at the feeling of his hands coming rest over his. “My mom is way too excited to see you.”

He snorts. “She promised to teach me her secret to keeping a turkey moist. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Dude, gross,” Auston wrinkles his nose in disgust, pushing Mitch out of his arms. “You know how much I hate that word.”

“What, _moist_?” Mitch smiles, wicked, spinning to face him. “Moist, moist, moist, moist, m-”

Auston bullies him gently onto the bed, pinning him to the mattress. Mitch squeals happily under him, the sound lighting up his chest with something akin to joy. And like-

It’s been almost two years since they first got together. Mitch considers Arizona home, and he calls Auston’s mom ‘Mom’ and his dad by his first name, and he just-

He _fits_.

 _They_ fit.

“Hey,” Auston says, soft, once their laughter has died down. “I got you something.”

Mitch’s eyes light up. “Really?”

“No,” he deadpans. “I lied. I got you nothing, I just told you I did so that you would get your hopes up. It was all an elaborate plan to make you-”

“You’re such a fucking asshole,” Mitch punches his arm, hard. He laughs, resisting the urge to rub the spot he was hit.

Mitch may be little, but damn, is he strong.

Auston pushes himself up, fully intending to go grab the gift he’s kept hidden for weeks under a pile of socks but-

The view is just too good. Mitch splayed out, his shirt rucked up slightly. His face all flushed and pink, and his lips red and full. He’s every one of Auston’s wet dreams personified, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of it. Mitch squirms under his intense gaze.

“What?” He whines. “What are you looking at?”

Auston doesn’t say anything-can’t say anything. He traces a finger down Mitch’s chest, hooking it into the waistband of his boxers once he reaches them. “Every time I think you can’t get any more beautiful,” he leans down to brush his lips against Mitch’s, speaking soft and tender into the limited space between them. “You do.”

“You’re such a fucking sap,” he says, but judging from the way he’s trying to wriggle closer, craning his neck in an effort to capture Auston’s lips with his own, Auston doesn’t think he minds too much.

He lets Mitch struggle for a little, delighted by the way he starts to whine in desperation, but eventually gives in. He lets himself fall, settling his weight against him fully, and lets his mouth slide against Mitch’s, dirty and wet. He’s making these noises, low and deep in his throat, and it’s driving Auston _crazy_. 

He always blooms so lovely for him, under Auston’s touch. It doesn’t take much for him to fall apart, crying out for Auston to _please, just touch me, I’ve been so good, I deserve it, please baby_.

He feels lightheaded from how quickly all the blood in his brain shoots south.

Fuck it. The present can wait.

 

***

 

Auston wakes up first. Comes to slowly, blinking the heavy blanket of sleep out of his eyes, and lets himself become aware of his surroundings; Mitch still asleep next to him. The pressure of the duvet weighing down on them both. The warmth radiating off of both of their bodies.

Early-evening light is filtering in from behind the window shades. Mitch is huffing slow breaths into his shoulder, his nose twitching slightly every few seconds. He’s drooling onto Auston’s favorite pillow, and his hair is a trainwreck.

He’s never looked better.

Gently, Auston works to untangle himself without waking him, drifting to the pile of laundry he’d stashed the velvet box under. 

When he returns to bed, he can tell that Mitch is in the early stages of waking. His breathing has picked up, and he’s fisting at the space in sheets where Auston had laid. The light is hitting him at just the right angle, highlighting the curve of his jaw and the veins in his eyelids. 

Auston knows it’s cheesy, but he swears one day his heart will burst from just how much he loves him.

“Baby,” Auston whispers, kneeling next to him. “Wake up.”

“Hm?,” he grumbles, brows furrowing.

“Up,” Auston repeats, moving a hand to card through his hair. “I’ve got your present.”

“Present?” He smiles lazily, pressing into Auston’s hand like a cat. “You didn’t have to-”

“But I did. Up, come on.” He tugs his wrist, propping him up against the wall behind his bed. The blanket slips down, exposing his bare shoulder, reminding him of exactly how naked he is under the sheets. He swallows thickly.

“What is it?” Mitch asks, gnawing on his lip with an innocent smile.

And like, Auston isn’t _nervous_ , per say, but he knows that this is, like, a pretty big deal. Not the biggest deal, but still, a pretty big deal.

“Close your eyes,” he says, soft. “And hold out your hands.”

Mitch obliges. He’s almost squirming in place, too antsy to wait a second longer. “Can I open my eyes now?”

Auston drops the box into his outstretched palms. “Okay,” he takes a deep breath. “Open them.”

His eyes flutter open, and it seems like his whole body freezes when he finally drops his eyes to the red velvet ring box in his hands. When he moves to open it, he can see his hands shaking.

“Auston,” he says, very slowly. “ _Auston_ , is this-”

“It’s not an engagement ring,” he blurts, unable to hold back any longer. “We’re way too young to get married, but-it’s not _not_ an engagement ring? I’m not-not right now, but definitely in the future. That kind of ring.”

Mitchy’s eyes are unreadable. “It’s a ‘not-right-now-but-definitely-in-the-future’ ring?”

“I-yes.” It sounds kind of dumb now that Mitch is saying it out loud. “Yeah. I just-you’re it for me, you know? You’re all I need, and one day I’m going to marry you. I want you to be able to know that, and see it every day and- _are you crying?_ ”

“ _No_ ,” Mitch sniffles, voice thick with emotion. “You’re just-I love you _so_ much, shut up. You’re it for me, too.”

“Come here, baby.” Auston drags him into his lap, folding him close to his chest. He can’t believe his luck sometimes. “I love you, too.”

“Here,” he sniffles again, thrusting the ring box into his face. “Put it on me.”

When he realized that this was what he wanted to get Mitch for Christmas two months ago, he didn’t bat an eye. When he went shopping for the ring, he felt nothing but reserved elation. He even managed to sit stoic when he Skyped his mom and told her what he was planning as she cried. 

Now, slipping the ring he had chosen onto his love’s finger, he can feel himself tearing up.

They curl up like that for a while, basking in each other’s presence. It’s peaceful watching the sunset through his window, and silent until-

“These decorations look pretty rough, huh?” Mitch murmurs.

Auston hums. “You said it, not- _ow!_ ” He cries out as Mitch hits his chest again. 

He only cackles.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please please please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, i run on validation hehe
> 
> find me on tumblr at @ohmymarnthews


End file.
